A Very Different Me
by Silverflare07
Summary: A poem from Links point of view at the very end of Zelda 64
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Zelda fic. I'm sorry if it's not very good. But please feel free to R&R! It's sort on an angst poem. And is supposed to be written by child Link after adult Link has beaten Gannondorf.  Anyways here it is…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A Very Different Me

By: qtloveskittles

Cruelly fated and torn apart,

Each brought back to our own start.

Destiny has eyes; but cannot see,

See the pain inside of me.

And evil has brought me,

To the brink of insanity.

They see a man no boy and they think,

There he is the link within a Link.

And now the dark clouds are parting,

And no one's looking back.

But I can see 'em in the distance,

Some of the clouds are still black.

My friend says that they weep for me,

And I know what they mean.

How can one live normally,

After seeing the thing's I've seen.

It's a combination of both,

My nightmares and my dreams.

Destiny has chosen me,

I guess I was the best.

But seven years of my life,

I've missed for this quest.

But now I'm back; as normal as can be,

At least on the outside,

Inside there's a very different me.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Like it? Hate? Let me know! This will probably be my only Zelda fic/poem unless you people really want me to write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda. Zelda belongs to whatever company made it. 

**Summary: **Well I came up with this idea for a fic. Link is changing, pushing his friends away. All but one. One _female_ friend. Yes this will be a romance fic. He's friend will help him change back.  

**Request:** Please R&R or tell me if I shouldn't continue, maybe this is one of those poems that should be left as is. Each chapter will have one or two small poems. Anyways on to the fic.

**Information: ****- is thoughts

                      - is dreams

                      ""- is talking (obviously)

                      ~- means there is an author's note at the end of the chapter

                     @@- is flashbacks, which are from Link's P.O.V.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Link sighed wearily and shut the leather bound book. There were bags under his eyes and he's legs screamed in protest as he got up. He placed the leather book on the bookshelf and walked over to his bed. He sat down on his bed and shut his eyes. For a fleeting second he felt better, almost back to his old self. It had been three weeks since Link had defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule. Although Zelda had sent him back to live his life normally he didn't feel he ever could. All the killing and fighting, it wasn't in his nature. He may not have been a Kokriri but he had been raised like one. He had been brought up to have their gentle nature. But he was suddenly thrust into a world where he, at least he felt, didn't belong. All too quickly he was summoned by the Great Deku tree and was forced to destroy the 'evil' inside. Link stopped thinking not wanting to recall the exact feeling of strange satisfactory of killing the giant spider Queen Ghoma. He shuddered as the familiar, yet unwanted, feeling of extreme power as he drove his sword into the spider's flesh flood through him. As soon as he had killed her he had tried to rid the feeling from him. But he was soon off to find the princess. What had made it 10 times worse was that Saria came and said good-bye…

@ Saria walked out from behind a post on the bridge.

"Oh you're leaving." She said. 

It was meant to be said with surprise but I could tell that she knew it would happen. Obviously she could tell that I knew because she continued.

"I always knew you would, because you are different from everyone else." 

She looked down with a sad look in her eyes tears threatening to fall. But she looked up at me smiling and even let out a small laugh.

"But that's ok because we'll still be friends, right?" 

She then pulled out her fairy ocarina and held it out to me.

"Take this ocarina as a token of our friendship." 

I took the ocarina and placed it within my pack.~ 

"I hope when you play my ocarina you will think of me."~ 

I slowly began to walk backwards towards the outside. I knew that if Saria found out about my strange feeing of satisfaction with killing the spider she would be ashamed. And Saria's opinion of me was important. But yet I walked away pretending as if nothing was different as if I was the same Link she had always known. But I wasn't, the old Link would have never have felt the way I did. And that made me sick to my stomach. @

Link awoke from his memories and began to descend from his tree house. He was going to meet Tara~ for lunch. He hoped she wasn't going to invite Mido because, even though they had been getting along on fairly good terms her didn't think he could deal with Mido today. Not with how he was feeling. Tara ran towards him giggling and carrying a huge picnic basket. 

"Hi Link! Come on we have to hurry it will be dark soon." She said and she began running in the opposite direction. Link merely smiled and followed her. 

She led him to the Lost Woods and from there the Sacred Meadow. Link did not want to go there. Not now, not with all the memories still so fresh in his mind. Fighting the Poes and Phantom Ganon. And having to go see Saria again both as a sage and when she taught him Saria's song. How he felt hiding the satisfaction of killing. It was barbaric and he shouldn't like it. But it was a way to relieve the pain of being thrown on that quest. Being the one everyone teased (mostly by Mido, actually only by Mido) because he didn't have a fairy. He had been the odd one out, and he found destroying this evil was a good way to get rid of the pain. *I took the pain from me and put it on someone else* Link shook his head realizing that Tara was looking at him strangely. 

"Link is something wrong?" Tara asked concern evident in her eyes.

Link shook his head but quickly stopped as it hurt.

"No I'm fine, just a bit tired." Link yawned to get his point across.

Almost immediately Tara began packing up the lunch. Link gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"If you're tired you should be in your tree house sleeping. You just saved Hyrule or goodness sakes! Don't you think you deserve a break?" She shook her finger at him and laughed.

Link grinned and shook his head laughing. 

"All right I'll go home but only because you're making me!" 

Tara stuck out her tongue and giggled. She sighed and they began walking to the exit.

"So how does it feel to be the 'hero of time'?" She asked.

"It feels the same as if I had just run 8 miles straight. It's tiring!" he replied.

Tara laughed and stopped at the entrance to his tree house. 

"Well I'll see you later. And thanks for coming." Tara placed a quick kiss on his cheek and blushed madly. 

"Yeah bye." Link said to her retreating back.

Link sighed. He liked Tara he really did but she wasn't...

"Link?"

Link turned around sword drawn. A nasty habit he had picked up on his quest. When in doubt draw your sword.

"Saria?" Link asked in disbelief.

There before him stood his friend Saria. She looked the same as normal except she was bathed in a green light. Probably because she was the sage of the forest. Or maybe he was so tired his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Link, how are you?" She sounded the same. But Link wouldn't believe this was the same Saria.

Link nodded to show he was doing as well as any hero could be expected.

"Link I know some of the stuff you went through was terrible but you have to be strong for me, and for Hyrule. And for your friends." 

"I am." Link said putting on a tough face and puffing out his chest. 

Saria giggled and placed a hand over his heart. 

"I know but I also know that you need time to heal. And you mustn't stop caring about this land or what you did to protect it while you do so. You were amazing and everyone thanks you. I know it was hard..."

"You have no idea how hard it was." Link interrupted bitterly his gaze cold and unforgiving. 

"I'm trying." Saria replied. "Anyways I must go. I'll visit you soon."

With a flash of green light she disappeared. 

Link grumbled and walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed the leather bound book, opening it to a new and empty page. He sat on his bed and pulled out a pen~ and began to write.

Roses 

By: Link 

_The thorns of our mind,_

_The petals of our soul._

_We walk down our paths,_

_Forgetting what we've been told._

_Now that we've moved forward,_

_We refuse to look back._

_Those thorn less roses in our souls,_

_Have become an ugly black._

_Once all was pure,_

_Once all was free._

_Now all is just,_

_A tainted figurine._

Link fell asleep with the book open in front of him. And once again his dreams were hunted and troubled...

Link turned around and saw Bongo Bongo's hands jumping around on the drum. He searched franticly for the lens of truth but he found he didn't have it. 

"Looking for this?" A cruel voice asked from somewhere behind him.

Link drew his sword and spun around and came face to face with Ganandorf who was throwing his lens of truth up and then catching it. He smiled a cruel smile and then vanished.

Link turned to face Bongo Bongo. At least he thought he was facing it. Then suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Link found himself being thrown forward by a sudden force. Link swore to himself as he realized what had happened. Bongo Bongo had snuck up behind him and thrown him. Not a difficult task considering he was invisible. Link did the only thing that made sense, he walked off the drum. 

He hit the ground with a thud. But it was unnaturally hot where ever he had landed. He opened one eyes and saw that he was standing at the warp point in the Fire Temple~.  Link again searched for his Fire Tunic but he found it didn't fit him, nor did it protect him from the immense heat. He began to feel light headed and sat down. Suddenly Ruto was in front of him offering him a hand up. He gladly took it and she showed him over to the edge of the platue. She told him to look down and he did. Suddenly she pushed him off. He tried to grab a hold of something but there wasn't anything there. 

Then all he saw was blackness. *The hover boots!* Link searched but found they wouldn't fit either. *What's going on?!?!* Link hit the ground with a thud. He sat up slowly and opened his to see...

Link stood up shakily and looked around his room. He had fallen out of his bed. He glared around the room searching for signs of an intruder. He drew his sword as he heard rustling and someone climbing the ladder to his house. With his eyes narrowed Link walked towards the sound. He swung his sword at the intruder just far enough away to not hit them. He didn't care who they were they had no right to be in his house. Something inside of him told him to put the sword down. Link ignored this. That part of him was no longer calling the shots. He was alert and that meant having his sword. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he also knew that people don't go through what he had and go back to being a trusting soul. He knew...

He would never be the same.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A/N: ~ I'm not sure where Link kept all his items so I gave him a pack.

       ~ I know this isn't exactly how the conversation went. But I'm doing this from memory. I hope it was close though. :)

       ~ Tara is just one of the Kokriri children. She is the one that as a kid she's on top of the bridge, and as an adult she gives you the odd mushroom. She has blonde hair that's almost in two pigtails. I don't know what her name is or if she even had one so I named her Tara.

        ~ I have no idea what they write with in the game so I just used a pen.

        ~ The warp point is were you end up after playing the Bonloro of Fire

Anyways let me know what you think. Should I just leave this alone an make this another story, should I leave this alone and not even write this or should I continue??? And who do you think should be the _friend_ to help him? Let me know. R&R pweeze!  


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda. Zelda belongs to whatever company made it. 

**Summary: **Well I came up with this idea for a fic. Link is changing, pushing his friends away. All but one. One _female_ friend. Yes this will be a romance fic. He's friend will help him change back. 

**Request:** Please R&R or tell me if I shouldn't continue, maybe this is one of those poems that should be left as is. Each chapter will have one or two small poems. Anyways on to the fic. Some people are confused as to why I added a second Chapter. See the poem in the fist Chapter was a poem Link had written (well actually I wrote it). It said in the second chapter "Link sighed wearily and shut the leather bound book" He was shutting the book that he had written the poem in. So it would be like me writing the poem on one page and then after saying he closed his book. Only I wasn't sure if anyone wanted me to continue. Thank you. Oh by the way I need ya'll to tell me which girl should help change Link back...

**Information: ****- is thoughts

- is dreams

""- is talking (obviously)

~- means there is an author's note at the end of the chapter

@@- is flashbacks, which are from Link's P.O.V.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Link withdrew his sword and walked to where the person was standing.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked suspiously.

"I'm sorry Link, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just haven't seen you in a long time. I came as quickly as I could but it was still nighttime before I could get here. I was going to wait in the shop but your forest is very creepy at night, and your house was closer."

"It's ok Malon come on in. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please. And could you bring something out to Epona she's been running a lot today."

"Yea sure hold on."

Link walked into his kitchen~. Malon could hear water running and Link walked out with a glass and bowl. 

Link handed her the bowl and began to walk outside with the glass. Malon giggled and heard Link's footsteps stop and then get louder. He took the bowl from her and handed her the glass, blushing slightly. 

"Sorry bout that." He murmured still half asleep. 

"It's ok. You must be tired." 

Link nodded and walked out to Epona.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Out with Epona*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey girl. How's it going?" Link asked, coming up to pet the horse. 

The horse reared back standing on its hind legs and whinnied. 

*Oh that's right you don't know me do you.* 

For his sake Zelda had spared the people's memories of the battle so everyone knew what he had done, but the animals did not remember. Link softly hummed Epona's Song under his breath. The horse slowly drew nearer. Link set the water bowl done and Epona slowly began to drink from it. Link patted her neck and talked to her.

"You're lucky you can't remember anything. I really wish I couldn't but...I guess I'll always be like this. Pretty bad huh? I mean who do you know that goes around killing everything. I'm such a monster. And just now I nearly beheaded your owner because I had to be over cautious. It's lucky that my skill with a sword wasn't lost when I was sent back. I could have killed her..." 

Link lowered his head and a few drops of water hit the ground by his feet. He heard a noise and turned around wiping his eyes. HE couldn't let anyone see him like this. 

"Hey Link." Malon called from overhead. 

Link turned breathing a sigh and walked back to the tree house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*P.O.V. Change. You won't know who this person is until the next chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*       

A figure stood hidden by the trees that surrounded Link's house. Tears glistened in their eyes as he spilt all his troubles to the horse. 

"Silly Link." The figure muttered. Don't you learn anything. Doing what's right is always doing what hard. In order to go back to being who you were you have to except who you are. I guess I'll have to help you."  

The figure almost seemed to disappear from sight but their voice could be heard through out the forest. 

"Don't worry Link, I'll help you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry if that was a little short. I really need you guys to tell me who you think the girl who helped him should be...please tell me in your reviews. Thanks a bunch! Luv ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda. Zelda belongs to whatever company made it. 

**Summary: **Well I came up with this idea for a fic. Link is changing, pushing his friends away. All but one. One _female_ friend. Yes this will be a romance fic. He's friend will help him change back. 

**Request:** Please R&R or tell me if I shouldn't continue, maybe this is one of those poems that should be left as is. Each chapter will have one or two small poems. Anyways on to the fic. Some people are confused as to why I added a second Chapter. See the poem in the fist Chapter was a poem Link had written (well actually I wrote it). It said in the second chapter "Link sighed wearily and shut the leather bound book" He was shutting the book that he had written the poem in. So it would be like me writing the poem on one page and then after saying he closed his book. Only I wasn't sure if anyone wanted me to continue. Thank you. Oh by the way I need ya'll to tell me which girl should help change Link back...

**Information: ****- is thoughts

- is dreams

""- is talking (obviously)

~- means there is an author's note at the end of the chapter

@@- is flashbacks, which are from Link's P.O.V.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The figured walked towards the castle ready to inform the King of Hyrule of its fate. They passed the guards with out question. No one tried to stop this stranger for great consequences could follow. As they entered the throne room they found the King on his throne. They approached the King who looked quite surprised to see the figure. After all even in Hyrule not many people are up at 3:00 a.m. 

"I have come to speak with you, if you are willing listen I can save this town and the protector of it."

The figure removed their hood allowing the long hair to fall freely down their back. It was plain to see that this figure was a girl. 

"You may speak. But please be quick. My nights have been troubled and in hopes of being well for tomorrow's festival I wish to sleep a little at least." The King nodded his head and patted the seat next to him.

"Oh no. I shall stand to tell you my news for after that I will be gone." The young girl pulled out an Ocarina. She put it to her mouth and began to play song unlike any other. 

The King watched in amazement as a hologram of the Kokiri Forest appeared. The girl continued to play the Ocarina but her voice filled the room at the same time. 

"He who is destined to save us has returned to normal. Or so we wish to believe. But in his heart I can see that he is unsure of his place among us. He is a Kokirian and a Hylian. Two destinies ready to collide and become one. As they did 7 years in the future. A boy of his age is not fit to hold in him the memories of those dreaded years. He will never be able to return to normal unless he accepts who he is now. I can help him with your permission."

The King seemed slightly puzzled and watched as the hologram moved to Link talking to Epona. 

"If he needs your help then you must go to him. I shall not hold you back as I have done in the past. But how can anyone help him?"

"He needs to become an adult as he was when he finished his destiny. Only the sight of a prosperous land can help to see the good in his semi evil ways." The girl's voice surrounded the King and it was then he realized the voice was coming from the hologram. 

"Evil ways?" The King was shocked no one had ever dared call what Link did evil.

"In his eyes they are evil and to show him the good brought about it will help to recover what he has lost. His innocence."

"Very well," The king nodded again. "Do as you wish, hurry save him before time runs out." 

The figure nodded then bowed and looked up smiling.

"Thank you father." The girl turned to leave and the King called one last word before she was out the door.

"Good luck, Zelda."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Malon." Link shook Malon awake.

"Look Malon I'm sorry to kick you out but I've got some stuff to do. Ok?"

Malon looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes of course, it was nice seeing you again. I'll drop by in a little while."

"Ok. And thanks for understanding." 

"No problem." Malon kissed his cheek and then disappeared from the tree house.

Link sighed and turned around.

"Ok you can come out now Zelda." 

Zelda shimmered and then appeared fully in front of him. 

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that Link. I really didn't mean it. If I had known you had company over I would have waited..."

"It's ok, I didn't actually expect her to be her. She just showed up at about 2:00 a.m." 

"Please come with me." Zelda held out a hand, which Link took reluctantly. 

"Don't worry I can see what other's can't and I know what is going in your heart. I'm here to ease the pain."

"It's not possible...is it?" Link searched her eyes and found only sincerity. 

"Hold quiet while I bring you to the future." 

Links eyes went wide as Zelda began playing her lullaby on the Ocarina. Before Link could say another word they were at Hyrule Castle Town Market. Link looked himself over to find he was back in his grown-up body. He still had all of his weapons as well. 

"Do you see how happy all the people are. Ganandorf is gone and peace has returned all thanks to you. Everywhere you look a face is smiling, and if a face is not happy then the others make them happy. You've not only restored peace but you made it better. Link no one feels like you did any wrong."

"But I killed! I'm a Kokiri! We don't kill. We are supposed to be the center of life. The peaceful ones. And yet I went out and killed countless of things because I had a sword! Because I could. And the worst part was that I LIKED IT! I enjoyed feeling powerful. I never wanted it but it came. And I couldn't say no." 

Link hung his head and Zelda gasped a little bit taken aback by his outburst. Then suddenly she smiled.

"That's it! Oh Link I know how to make you feel better! Come with me!" Zelda grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Temple of Time.

"Why are we here?" Link asked not really wanting to look around but just to get back to his former self.

"Link I know what's been bothering you. You were raised as a Kokiri but you are a Hylian at heart. Hylains are born swordsmen. They fight for what is right and they feel good knowing that they helped the town. Your Kokiri brain was battling your Hylian heart. Your brain told you what you were doing was wrong. But your heart was saying it was ok. Do you understand?" 

Link slowly began to nod and he's face lit into the first smile he had worn in a long time. 

"So know that I know what's wrong I'll be ok right?" Link asked eagerly.

"Well yes and no. You see as a child you will be too young to comprehend all of this so you must stay as an adult. Which means..."

"I can't stay at the Kokiri forest anymore." Link's face fell and he hung his head.

"It's ok Link you can stay at the palace as long as you like." Zelda suggested.

"No that's ok. I think I'll be fine. I'm just going to go think about some things. I'll be ok."

Link walked off and Zelda noted that he was headed in the direction of the Lon Lon Ranch.

"He should be happy." Zelda said her face falling. "Even if it's not with me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link walked to the ranch feeling much better. It had been a week since Zelda told him he could no longer live in the Kokiri forest. He had told Malon everything and she had accepted it without question. So he had ended up staying there. True to his word Talon promised Link Malon's hand in marriage. Although he had only been joking when he had said that seven years ago, after winning the Cuckoo game, Link accepted the offer so he and Malon were to be wed. Malon even wanted to start a family. 

"Why not." Link had replied.

"Hyrule may need another Hero of Time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* EPLOUGE!!!

A small young boy about 10 walked up to his mother. He had long blonde hair much like his father's. But even a blind man could see the reddish streaks in his hair. Those he got from his mother. He found his mother in the stable feeding and brushing some horses while his father milked the cows.

"Hey Matt. What do you need?" His father asked not even looking up.

"Oh Link, just because he came in her doesn't mean he wants something. Right Matt." His Mother scolded. 

"Well actually..." Matt shifted around nervously.

Link stood up laughing.

"Told you Malon. He always wants something." 

"Well you see this girl just stopped in looking for you dad. Said something about it was time for the Hero of Time to start his quest." 

Link walked out the door without another word. As he approached the figure he could tell it was princess Zelda. 

"Hello Link."

"Zelda." Link nodded. 

"It has come time for you to save Hyrule again." Zelda pleaded her eyes shinning with tears.

"Zelda I have a family." Link's tone of voice was firm.

"You...do?" Zelda cocked her head to one side and looked confused.

"Yes, the boy you just talked to was my son."

"Well then that settles it. Saddle up his horse and give him the Kokiri sword. It's time for your son to start his destiny..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was the end. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters. I wasn't feeling very when I wrote this. Anyways R&R! Love ya'll bunches!!!!


End file.
